Fairy tail Lucy's boyfriend survey
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: 7 boys are here to take a 50 question survey to be Lucy's perfect boyfriend who will win. It could be a LaLu a CoLu a Sticy a Rulu a RoLu a Lylu a Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**The dating survey for Lucy Heatfillia the contestents are Rufus Lore, sting Eurffice, Rogue Cheyene, Laxus Dreyar, Cobra, Natsu dragneel, Hibiki Lates, and last is Lyon Vatia**

 **With the girls**

 **Lucy wined "why are you doing this and did all of them come by choice" Mira said "yes they are did come by choice and ecause Erza has Jellal, Wendy has Romeo, Levy has Gajeel, I have Freed, Juvia has Gray, Cana has Bacchuas, Lissana has Bixlow, Evergreen has Elfman, and Minerva has Orga: all the girls metioned nodded there heads "wait Laxus came here on his own" Lucy said with one eyebrow raised "I know its hard to believe but he did" anyway lets carry on to the boys**

 **With the boys**

 **1.** ** _Why do you think you should be with Lucy_**

 **Rufus:We both have the brains and same intrest with books**

 **Sting:Because I AM THE GREAT STING**

 **Rogue:*smacks sting's head* Idiot and I would be great for Lucy is we both have great intrest in books,smart and we get along quite well**

 **Laxus:because we both have simlair past with are moms and dads but we both found a great family**

 **Cobra:because we both have troubled pasts and we can help each other with it**

 **Natsu:because I sleep with you and we are best friends also I'm more hotter than ice freak 2(aka Lyon**

 **Lucy:MORON YOU SNEAK IN MY BED**

 **Hibiki:Because a lady like you need a gentleman as myself**

 **Lyon:because I'm much better and cooler than Flame brain**

 **2.** ** _How do you know Lucy_**

 **Rufus:we met before GMG in a bookstore and had coffe with Rogue**

 **Sting:Before GMG when I mocked Natsu-San**

 **Rogue: same with Rufus**

 **Laxus:A couple of days after Phantom lord sorry for calling you that**

 **Cobra:Ninerva and sorry for that**

 **Natsu:In Hargeon saving you from a fake Salamander and brough you to fairy tail**

 **Hibiki:When you went to my guild for the Barem alliance**

 **Lyon:During Gauna island**

 **3.** ** _whats Lucy faviote color_**

 **Rufus:Pink or blue**

 **Sting:white**

 **Rogue:Pink or blue**

 **Laxus:Pink or blue**

 **Cobra:purple**

 **Natsu:Pink**

 **Hibiki:Pink or blue**

 **Lyon:icy blue**

 **4.** ** _You forgotten her birthday what gift would you get her_**

 **Rufus:i would never forget her birthday but I would get her a beautiful sapphire bracelet of roses**

 **Sting:I would have gotten her some gate keys**

 **Rogue:I would of gotten her a ruby necklace and the most sweetest dog I can get**

 **Laxus:I would have gotten her another novel and a yellow diamond also lighting lacrima bracelet**

 **Cobra. I would gotten her a violet dress and a emerald necklace**

 **Natsu:I would have gotten you a fire lacrima necklace**

 **Hibiki:i would never for get her birthday but I would have gotten her a gold bracelet**

 **Lyon:i would have got her a fairy tail elblem that will never melt and a necklace of the fairy tail elbem**

 **5.** ** _Would you help her on her time of the month_**

 **Rufus:Yes I would with cuddles, chocolate, presents, and movies**

 **Sting:HELL NO I HAD TO DEAL WITH YUKINO AND MINERVA AND THAT WAS SCARY**

 **Rogue:I have a lot of experice with that because I had to help Minerva and Yukino and yes I would with cuddles, movies, Froush, chocolate, presents, and stuff animals**

 **Laxus:same with Rufus and rogue**

 **Cobra:same as Rufus and Rogue and Laxus**

 **Natsu:NOOOOOOOOOOOOo DEMON LUCY**

 **Hibiki:umm of course?**

 **Lyon:thats sounds like question and I would I did the same with Sherry and Chelia**

 **6.** ** _Who are Lucy's best friend_**

 ** _Rufus:Levy and Natsu and Cana_**

 ** _Sting:Gajeel's girl and Natsu and the Drunk_**

 ** _Rogue:Gajeel's girl and Natsu and Cana_**

 ** _Laxus:Bookworm and Flame ass and the drunkey_**

 ** _Natsu:Me of course_**

 ** _Hibiki:Levy and Natsu and Cana_**

 ** _Lyon:Levy and Flame brain and Cana_**

 ** _is Lucy's mom name_**

 **Rufus:Layla Auroa Dawn (Pretend that's her name without heartfillia**

 **Sting:i don't know**

 **Rogue:Layla Auroa Dawn**

 **Laxus Layla Dawn**

 **Natsu:Layla Heartfillia**

 **Hibiki:Layla Auroa Dawn**

 **Lyon;I believe Layla Auroa Dawn**

 **8.** ** _What's lucy faviote drink_**

 **Rufus:strawberry milkshake of course**

 **Sting:strawberry milkshake**

 **Rogue: strawberry milkshake**

 **Laxus:strawberry milkshake**

 **Natsu:strawberry milkshake**

 **Hibiki: strawberry milkshake**

 **Lyon:vanilla or strawberry milkshake**

 **9.** ** _how many golden keys does Lucy have_**

 **Rufus:10**

 **Sting:8**

 **rogue:10**

 **Laxus:10**

 **Natsu:9**

 **Cobra:10**

 **Hibiki:10**

 **Lyon:10**

 **10.** ** _whats Lucy faviote nail polish color_**

 **Rufus:violet and blue**

 **Sting:red**

 **Rogue:violet and blue**

 **Laxus:violet and blue**

 **Natsu:pink**

 **Hibiki:violet**

 **Lyon:violet and blue**

 _ **With the girls**_

 **"I think Rogue and Rufus and Laxus were the best" Mira said "Miraaa why are you during this" Lucy said "ROLU AND LALU AND RULU BABIES KAWIIIII" Mira said "umm Mira" "yes erza' "you had the speaker on" oops**

 **With the boys**

 **"ROLU AND LALU AND RULU BABIES KAWIIIIII" all the boys heard from Mira and the boys mention blushed and had rose bleeds after that heard "umm Mira" that was erza "yes erza mira" said 'you had the speaker on" Erza said "oops" mira said.**

 **End of the chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I do not OWN fairy tail but I wish I did**

 **There will be a poll on who will win Lucy so you chose is it going to be a LALU Sticy rolu rulu colu hibiklu or a Nalu you chose.**


	2. AN

**Please read important**

 **Hey guys first AN ever huh anyway this is about all my stories the first is The twins of elements only 3 people voted on my poll one was ask personally to Tiger also zero people ask to be OCS in any of my stories only a guest for ToD**

 **Rufus:1**

 **Lyon:2**

 **Rogue:0**

 **All with different endings:0**

 **Secret somebody:0**

 **I feel depressed and sad with my stories a lot of people are wayyyyy better than me at this not a lot of things are good in my life I have little sweet moments with my parents and my brother but the rest is hell, anoyying and makes me want to curse a lot and sorta a couple months ago I felt really depressed and like no one would car if I died well at least my family *sighs***

 **anyway the second story is the boyfriend survey don't lose hope on it I willl update it when I get back it Dayton also**

 **Nalu:1**

 **lalu:1**

 **rolu:1**

 **the rest 0**

 **the third story is The switch yeah im sorry that i didn't get to the story but as I told you i need 2 to 3 OCS I already got 1 Kasumi but I need more OCS again if u like to become an OC in any story I write please tell me by PMing me k anyway**

 **the fourth story is Love potion of poison keys even if it said complete I will update it on random one shots I think of**

 **the fifth story is Scandel yeah that's a complete story so I won't update it -_-**

 **the sixth story is Violet is back I won't update that story anymore because I lost the spark to write it**

 **Anyway arigoto for reading it all~Violetfairy12**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys yes I now its been like 2 or 3 monthes of me not updating this at first I though about deleting this story because no voted on the poll I had on my profile so I deleted the poll and stopped updating thats when I got some votes for the story so Im glad to say I will continue this story as long as I still get votes I have to get 5 reviews to make a new chap so I know you still want this to continue and if I get alot of good reviews I'll make another boyfriend story but with different people it also can become a girlfriend survey depending if people want a girlfriend survey or a boyfriend survey so when Im done with this post reviews of which one survey Is hould make a gf or by survey now the story but first the poll number for now**

 **Rogue: 5**

 **Sting: 0**

 **Rufus: 0**

 **Natsu: 3**

 **Laxus: 2**

 **Cobra: 1**

 **Hibiki: 0**

 **Lyon: 0**

 **Rogue is in the lead so far**

* * *

 **Girl's pov**

"Mira I swear to the celestial spirit god if you don't untie me I"LL KILL YOU" Demon Lucy said "All shit Mira we need magic cuffs shes in her demon mode" Erza said backing away Mira went to get magic cuffs then got back and tied Lucy with magic resiting ropes "GRRRRRRRR" Demon Lucy said "I'm scared" Levy and Wendy said "I'd never though Lucy can be so strong in her demon mode" Minerva said backing away

 **Now to the boys survey**

 **11\. What is Lucy's zodiac sign**

 **Rufus: Aquaruis**

 **Sting: Aries**

 **Rogue: Aquarius**

 **Laxus: Aquaruis**

 **Cobra: Aquarius**

 **Natsu: Tarusss thingy or whatever that fat bull**

 **Taurus: MOOO IM NOT FAT**

 **Hibiki: Aquarius**

 **Lyon: Leo**

 **12: What would you do if Lucy was raped**

 **Rufus: I would comfort Lucy then Night of the falling stars on his ass and kill him over and over that bastard will DIE**

 **Sting: I kill him cause I wanted to be her first (AN also no for the guest who commented I won't kick Sting out unless when I get to chapter 5 and he has no votes then I'll will)**

 **Rogue: Comfort and bring Froush to her, send shadows to the bastard, movies and cuddle to her, kill the Bastard then throw the guy off a mountain**

 **Laxus: I would eletroute him then comfort her**

 **Cobra: burn off his skin, and posion him**

 **Natsu: burn off his balls, skin, then kill him by burning**

 **Hibiki: kill him**

 **Lyon: freeze his balls, freeze him then ice sword his head off**

 **13\. what is lucys favorite hobby**

 **Rufus: reading**

 **Sting: how the hell should I know**

 **Rogue: reading or writing**

 **Laxus: writing**

 **Cobra: reading and writing**

 **Natsu: dunno writing**

 **Hibiki: writing**

 **Lyon: reading**

 **14\. what is Lucy's worst fear**

 **Rufus: spiders**

 **Sting: Being without me**

 **Rogue: spiders**

 **Laxus: spiders**

 **Cobra: spiders**

 **Natsu: fairy tail dispanding**

 **Hibiki: spiders**

 **Lyon: loneniss**

 **15\. what is Lucy's favorite food**

 **Rufus: Lo mein**

 **Sting: me covered in whipcream**

 **Rogue: *hit sting in the chest* she isnt a pervert you dumbass and Lemon pie**

 **Laxus: lemon pie**

 **Cobra: lemon pie**

 **Natsu: FISH**

 **Happy: AYE SIR**

 **Hibiki: lemon pie**

 **Lyon: ice cream**

 **16\. you pissed off Lucy and she in her demon mode what do you do**

 **Rufus:...I'm scared but I'll comfort her and say sorry and give 20 gifts**

 **Sting: do what Natsu would do RUN FOR THE HILLS**

 **Rogue: I'll get Froush to help, say sorry, say I'll never leave her and tell I love her**

 **Sorry to cut it but the girls side**

 **"awww that so sweet Rogue should win" Levy said Lucy blushed when Rogue confessed his feels "Author help me" Lucy said still blushing "Nah but awwwww Rogue is like so sweet" Violetfairy12 said (AN also I'm not 12 12 is just my favorite number) "I agree" Erza said "I wish Romeo is that sweet" Wendy said but in the distance you can hear a HEY! from Romeo "I know right I wish Gajeel/Orga was sweet as that" Minerva and Levy then they heard a RAIOS HOW DARE YOU UPSTEPPED ME IN ROMANCE from Gajeel and a HEY from Orga**

 **Now to the boys**

 **Laxus: I would do the same as Rogue but instead getting Froush I would get my dog Bolt and Thor**

 **Cobra: Well shit I would get her alot of books, keys and say Im sorry**

 **Natsu: run for the hills**

 **Hibiki: I dont know my archive says no help with Demon Lucy**

 **Lyon: say Im sorry and buy whatever she wants**

 **17\. do you know Shiek is love Shiek is Life (Never watch the video it his fuckign weird and gross**

 **Rufus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Sting: WTF**

 **Rogue: Duh fuck**

 **Laxus: what the hell**

 **Cobra: kill me what the fuck**

 **Natsu: what is a cock?**

 **Hibiki: I-I-I I what the**

 **Lyon: WHY**

 **18\. if you were a fruit what fruit would you be**

 **Rufus:...**

 **Sting: what the hell**

 **Rogue:...**

 **Laxus: huh**

 **Cobra: ummm I would be a i dont know**

 **Natsu: huh**

 **Hibiki: who made that stupid question**

 **Mira: WAHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Hibiki: S-S-Sorry Mira**

 **Lyon: you made her cry and I dont know**

 **19\. Lucy was kidnapped by Raven tail what do you do (AN flare isnt part of raven tail)**

 **Rufus: GRRRRR RAVEN TAIL WILL DIE  
** **Sting: why would I save her she got to pay me**

 **Rogue: SHADOW WILL ATTACK RAVEN TAIL THERE MASTER SHALL PAY**

 **Laxus: IVANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN YOU WILL DIE**

 **Cobra: there member will die of posion and there Master will die of his skin being burn off**

 **Natsu: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

 **Hibiki: I would sneak up on them and use the weakness on them**

 **Lyon: Lame**

 **Hibiki: what would you do**

 **Lyon: I would freeze there balls, turn them into ice statues, and smash them with ice hammer**

 **20\. what is Lucy's favorite animal**

 **Rufus: dog**

 **Sting; cat**

 **Rogue: dog or exceeds**

 **Laxus: dogs**

 **Cobra: snakes jk dogs**

 **Natsu: exceeds**

 **Hibiki: dogs**

 **Lyon: dogs**

* * *

 **Done for this chapter~Violetfairy12**


	4. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
